Standard slalom water ski fins, which have been in use for more than thirty years have four or five holes in the bottom and back to avoid sudden losses of traction at the tail of the ski due to cavitation. This method of water flow management requires a large fin for strong acceleration across a slalom course. In fact, the standard slalom fin is so large that it makes turning a ski difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slalom ski fin which solves the turning problem without compromising maximum acceleration of a ski.